Forum:2017-12-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- So, I'm sure one of you is poised ready to explain to me how Gil and Bang got to England before the rest of our gang... They did appear from out of the Serpent, right? Bang vs. Jaron could be quite an entertaining fight, but I bet they're not going to be allowed to keep going. "What an exciting final day you've had" sounds to me like an interesting combination of arrogance, annoyance, grudging respect, and maybe even an unacknowledgeable liking for Tarvek. It's too bad Jaron works for the bad guys; I could learn to like him. But it's quite amusing that he completely misunderstands Bang's "you cut me" as outrage rather than astonishment that he could. Actually, on second thought, for Jaron not to know who Bang is seems like a surprising omission on his part -- Zeetha knew who Bang is when they met in St. Szpac. Finally, Jaron could still have killed Tarvek if he did less talking and more killing; he's acting disappointingly like Snidely Whiplash. Bkharvey (talk) 05:19, December 29, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Looks like Gil still isn't getting enough sleep. Oh, and, "I could never have imagined something this wonderful": Does he just mean his deliverance from death, or more specifically the prospect of Bang beating up Jaron, or the other way around? Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, December 29, 2017 (UTC) : I imagine we'll get an explanation, but, despite my previous carping on this general subject, I don't really have a problem with this. They didn't have to reach England itself first, they just had to get to the serpent mid-Channel ahead of Tarvek, who was dwadling along on a pokey little airship. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they intercepted and hijacked the thing. As for Zeetha knowing who Bang was, she had both Wooster and the Corbettites to brief her before meeting the latter woman; everyone was clearly prepared for Gil to show up, with (for example) the Bears being carefully kept out of his sight. And yes, Tarvek is gloating at the idea of Bang wiping the floor with Jaron--Geoduck42 (talk) 06:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering when Gil would show up again... And we now have hope that Tarvek can regain some self-agency now that his favorite frenemy is saving his hide again. I am hoping all these jokers go home and let their respective Joves know that it's back to business as usual backstabbing each other while Tarvek can get away from them.--MadCat221 (talk) 08:21, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I think Tarvek's amused at the idea that Gil and Tweedle, his two biggest obstacles to becoming Storm King and marrying Agatha, are now going to be fighting each other openly, killing each other's high-level minions so Tarvek doesn't have to. Plus there's the chance that, if Gil is really here to save Tarvek, and willing to kill Tweedle's people to do so, he might be willing to acknowledge Tarvek as Storm King (with some sort of negotiated reduction in status of what it means to BE Storm King or alliance with the Wulfenback Empire) just to keep the title out of Tweedle's hands. Of course, unlike Tarvek, I know the REAL two biggest obstacles in his path are Seffie and Grandma.... Martin The Mess (talk) 10:41, December 29, 2017 (UTC) : I imagine Tarvek is well aware of the threat(s) that both of those ladies present to him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:36, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I think Tarvek's reaction is the idea that either the assassin or Bang will be killed, & he's delighted with either prospect. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:39, December 29, 2017 (UTC) : What would really be poetic would be for Bang to ditch Vole and fall in love with Jaron. I think they're a better match anyway. Bkharvey (talk) 20:14, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Speaking of obstacles, Gil's arrival is problematic for Seffie -- except that, paradoxically, it frees Tarvek to pursue Agatha without feeling dirty about it. Bkharvey (talk) 20:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :I have a feeling that ultimately, despite their feuds over it, Gil and Tarvek have an understood gentlemen's agreement over the contest for Agatha's affection. Tarvek would do it for Agatha, not for Seffie to undermine Gil. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:50, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, of course, and just for that reason I'd expect Tarvek to feel weird about Seffie having engineered putting him near Agatha so he can "woo, wed, and bed" her not for his own sake but for Seffie's. Bkharvey (talk) 19:50, December 30, 2017 (UTC) "I could never have imagined something this wonderful" makes a nice contrast with the last time Gil showed up to rescue Tarvek! Bkharvey (talk) 20:40, December 29, 2017 (UTC) "How dare you scar a young girl's face!" -- SpareParts (talk) 01:59, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Happy new year to those of you in the Old World... Time for one last nitpick: Tarvek's facial expression in panel 3 should be happy. What he says shows that he's already seen Bang. (And from a storytelling POV, it would have left open the possibility that he's hallucinating the angel until panel 4.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:51, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Just a note to posterity that when this cartoon was initially posted online, the speech balloons in panel 4 were floating -- no pointers to who was speaking (although it was clear from their position, which hasn't changed, and from the content of the speech). Since then -- I think since last night -- they've been edited to point to the speakers. Bkharvey (talk) 22:19, January 1, 2018 (UTC)